Second Chances
by NickyM96
Summary: [MSR/Spoilers - set between Millenium and Sein Und Zeit] What's Mulder's connection to the victim of an apparent mugging?


Title - Second Chances  
Author - Nicky  
Rating - PG  
Category - Mulder/Scully Romance  
Spoilers - Set sometime between Millenium and Sein Und Zeit  
Summary - What's Mulder's connection to the victim of an apparent   
mugging?  
Disclaimer - The characters don't belong to me. I'm just   
borrowing them for my own therapeutic purposes. They will be   
returned relatively unharmed to Chris Carter, or whoever wants to   
borrow them next, when I'm done.  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! NickyM96@yahoo.com  
  
  
Second Chances  
  
She grabs the baby and runs out the door, leaving the bag behind.   
She can always get another one. Luckily, she had the foresight   
to leave the stroller out in the hallway. It's one less thing   
she has to maneuver out of the apartment. And right now, time is   
not something she has to spare. The footsteps behind her get   
louder and she knows she's running out of time.   
  
Getting the baby settled into the stroller, she races out the   
building and down the sidewalk, praying she'll run into any one   
who can help her. But the streets are still and quiet. Not one   
other soul in sight. She hears her pursuer get even closer and   
decides to try the building one block over on Hegal Place. That   
area is a bit more populated than this street.   
  
She manages to reach the building just as a pair of hands grab   
her from behind. She struggles to make it inside, but can't   
fight the man. He's too strong. He pulls her into the bushes   
just as a red-haired woman comes flying out of the building   
followed by a tall, dark haired man. If they were only few   
seconds sooner, the woman thinks to herself.   
  
She struggles with him some more, but he begins dispensing   
punches on her body wherever he can reach. As the pain reaches   
an unbearable level, she manages to let out a shrill scream   
before one last blow renders her thankfully unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mulder watches in wide eyed shock as Scully paces madly across   
his living room. But to his amusement, she seems to be more in   
shock than he is, although not by much. Never in his wildest   
dreams did he picture what just happened. Well, maybe in some of   
his wilder dreams, but that's exactly what they were - dreams.   
Fantasies. He never thought it would actually happen. He never   
thought that his partner, Dana Scully, would literally jump him   
and proceed to give his tonsils the best workout they've ever   
had.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that," she mutters over and over, her   
hands covering her eyes to block out the embarrassment. But he   
can still see the redness in her cheeks and the tears leaking   
through her fingers.   
  
"Scully, it's okay," he manages to say, hating to see her upset,   
but not wanting to further embarrass her. It actually was more   
than okay with him. He's been wanting to do that for years now.   
But he'd never tell her that.   
  
"No, it's not okay," she cries. "I was so out of line. I'm so   
sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" he asks as confusion is added to his shock.  
  
"I didn't mean to . . ."  
  
"You didn't mean to? You don't want this?" he asks, his shock   
and confusion now turning to disappointment.  
  
She finally looks up and sees the look on his face. It breaks   
her heart to know that she put it there. She still can't believe   
she did this. One minute they're sitting on the couch. He leans   
over and strokes her face. Or at least, that's what she thought.   
In hindsight, he probably was just wiping some pizza sauce off of   
her cheek. She tends to be a messy eater. However innocent the   
gesture, she took it the wrong way and attacked him. Just jumped   
into his lap and kissed him the way she always dreamed she could.   
  
"Mulder we can't do this, regardless of what I want. It would   
change too much. I'm sorry. I should go." She grabs her bag   
and runs towards the door while he sits in shock, still   
processing what she just said.  
  
"So you do want this," he says, trying to clarify. He looks up   
and his confusion grows when he sees he's talking to an empty   
room. He turns around to see her open the door.   
  
"Wait. Where are you going?" he calls to her before remembering   
her saying something about leaving. He seems to be two steps   
behind in this conversation. The door slams shut before he can   
make himself move from the spot he's been frozen to on the couch.  
  
"Scully!" he yells as he chases her out the apartment. He runs   
down the hall in time to see the elevator doors closing. He   
quickly decides to go down the stairs, taking them two at a time   
until he reaches the bottom. He makes it down just as she's   
exiting the building. "Scully, wait!"  
  
"Don't do this, Mulder," she cries as she reaches her car,   
realizing she won't be able to get in and leave before he gets to   
her. She may as well face the music. "It was a mistake. I   
shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Shouldn't have done what? Kiss me?" he gasps, trying to catch   
his breath. "You really think it was a mistake?"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"No." He changes his tune when he gets one perfectly manicured   
eyebrow arched in his direction. "Okay, maybe it was a mistake.   
But not like what you think. More like a misunderstanding.   
Mixed signals."  
  
"Mixed signals?" she asks.   
  
"Actually, it was more like you were finally reading my signals   
correctly," he admits sheepishly, suddenly finding the ground   
incredibly interesting.  
  
"You've been sending me signals?" she asks, a little bit of   
understanding finally dawning. Could it be possible that he   
wanted her as much as she wanted him? Is that what he's trying   
to say? She begins to relax a little, realizing that perhaps she   
didn't make as big a fool of herself as she originally thought.  
  
"Yeah. See, I had a plan," he blushes.  
  
"A plan?" she asks with a coy smile. This ought to be good, she   
thinks to herself. He actually seems kind of embarrassed. "And   
what did this plan of yours entail, Mulder?"  
  
"Well, it's more like a gradual seduction I've been working on   
that happens in different phases. During year one of my plan . .   
. "  
  
"Year one!" she laughs, unable to hold it in. "Mulder, your plan   
has yearly phases? I guess it's a good thing I kissed you when I   
did. Or else we'd be eighty before we had any real fun."  
  
"Yeah, you had to go and steal my thunder," he quips. She   
giggles. A delightful little laugh he's rarely had the pleasure   
of hearing. It brings a smile to his face.  
  
"You're so crazy," she gasps while trying to catch her breath   
from the giggle fit.  
  
"Crazy about you," he says, his voice barely a whisper. She   
looks up at him and sees that the look on his face has turned   
suddenly serious.  
  
"Mulder," she sighs as he lifts both hands to gently caress her   
face.  
  
"Shh," he admonishes, leaning more into her personal space. "I   
think it's time I take back my thunder."  
  
Before she can say another word, she finds her mouth otherwise   
occupied with Mulder's. He kisses her gently, slowly moving his   
mouth against hers in a dance they seemed destined to do. She   
always thought the kisses in the romantic movies were so   
unrealistic in their perfectness. But she's finding now that   
they don't hold a candle to Mulder's kiss. Perfect does not   
adequately describe this exquisitely delightful experience. His   
lips mold to hers as if they were fashioned for this very purpose   
- to kiss her senseless.  
  
One by one her senses return to her and she breaks the kiss,   
suddenly remembering they are leaned up against her car putting   
on a very public display of affection.  
  
"Mulder, we can't do this," she says, pulling out of his embrace.  
  
"Why not?" he asks, fear starting to enter his heart. Is she   
pulling away from him already?  
  
"For one thing, we're in the middle of the street," she smiles.  
  
"Oh," he realizes her point and his panic abates. "Well, then.   
How about we move this back inside to where it all started." He   
leans in to kiss her again, only to be stopped again, her hand on   
his chest to form a barrier between them.  
  
"That's probably not the best idea either. I think I should go   
home."  
  
"Scully . . . " he whines.  
  
"It's not what you think," she smiles at him, tipping up on her   
toes to kiss him gently. "I'm not running away from this, I   
promise. I just need some time. To think. To let this . . .   
whatever it is between us . . . sink in. Do you understand?"  
  
"I guess so," he pouts. She has to seriously resist the urge to   
nibble on that bottom lip, sticking out like a tempting piece of   
candy.  
  
"Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" At his nod, she pulls   
him into another kiss, just to say good night, she tells herself.   
Except the 'good night' kiss quickly turns into a 'take me back   
inside your place' kiss and she has to force herself to break it   
off before she ends up dragging him inside.   
  
"Dangerous. That's what your kisses are," she mumbles,   
desperately trying to catch her breath and still her racing   
heart. "So very dan- . . . "   
  
She pauses as a sound penetrates her foggy brain. It sounds like   
it's coming from the bushes beside Mulder's building. She looks   
over and can barely make out a figure lurking in the shadows.  
  
"Scully? What is it?" Mulder asks.  
  
"I think there's someone over there," she whispers. "Did you   
hear that?"  
  
"Hear wha . . ." he starts to ask before he's cut off by a blood   
curdling scream in the distance.  
  
"That! Someone's in trouble, Mulder," she says, reluctantly   
pushing away from him and grabbing her gun. He does the same and   
they switch effortlessly back onto FBI mode, racing to where they   
heard the sound come from. They see the shadows on the side of   
the building and approach carefully, trying to surprise whoever's   
lurking there. Just as they get into position, a man leaps at   
them from behind the bushes, knocking Scully to the ground.  
  
"Freeze! FBI," Mulder yells at the man as he takes off down the   
street. The man doesn't listen and continues down the street,   
forcing Mulder to follow on foot. The man makes a few quick   
turns and loses Mulder, making it easy to evade capture. Mulder   
takes one last look around for the man and, not finding him,   
decides to go back to check on Scully. When he gets back to his   
building, he sees her huddled over a form.  
  
"Scully?" he asks warily, staring down at the battered body next   
to his partner.  
  
"A young African American female. I think the man you chased   
must have attacked her. She's been beaten and she's unconscious,   
but she's still alive," Scully reports. "I just called 9-1-1.   
They should be here any minute."  
  
"She's so young," he sighs, feeling sorry for the girl. "Can't   
be more than 17 years old. What's she doing out here all alone?"   
he asks, not really expecting an answer. He has to find out   
where she belongs. No one should be alone at a time like this.   
He looks around to see if he could find any of her belongings.   
Possibly some ID to tell them who she is. His heart crumbles   
even more when he sees an object laying in the distance. He runs   
over to it and peeks inside, discovering that it's what he feared   
- a toppled over stroller. "Scully! Get over here quick."  
  
"What is . . . oh my . . ." she gasps. "It's a baby." He moves   
aside and allows her to reach inside to check the baby out. The   
baby lets out a loud cry and starts kicking furiously. Scully   
cautiously picks it up.  
  
"Is he okay?" Mulder asks.  
  
"She," she says with a smile, holding the baby securely to her   
chest. "The baby's a girl. And besides for a few scratches, she   
seems fine."  
  
Just then, the ambulance arrives and the paramedics load the   
woman into the back.  
  
"Any ID on the victim?" the paramedic asks.  
  
"We haven't found any," Mulder answers since Scully seems to be   
thoroughly focused on the baby. "We interrupted what appears to   
be a mugging."  
  
"Well she's lucky you got to her before whoever did this killed   
her. How's the baby?"  
  
"A little scratched, but she seems fine," Scully says. "However,   
I think she should be checked out anyway."  
  
"Okay, we'll take her then." When the paramedic reaches for the   
baby, Scully finds herself wrapping her arms even tighter around   
her light bundle, unwilling to give her up.   
  
"I got her. She just got settled. I don't think she should be   
shifted around and upset again." Scully looks pleadingly at   
Mulder for back up.  
  
"Like she said. We got the baby. We'll drive right behind you   
and bring her with us," Mulder assures them. "What hospital are   
you taking the woman to?"  
  
"Northern Virginia Community Hospital," the paramedic relents,   
seeing that it would be near impossible getting the baby away   
from Scully. "We better get moving and take the victim in."  
  
"Okay, then," Mulder nods, looking around for Scully. He sees   
that she's already across the street and getting settled into the   
car. A feeling goes through him that he can't explain. But he   
senses that somehow things are about to change. For the better   
or worse, he doesn't know. He just feels that the events of the   
night will change his life in a way that he can't even imagine.   
  
He gets into the car and stares at Scully and the baby for a   
minute before starting it. The scene seems so right. It's   
something he could get very used to seeing. He's never really   
seen himself as a father before. But ever since Emily, all that   
has changed. He'd love children now. As long as Scully would be   
their mother. He smiles one last time at them before pulling out   
behind the ambulance.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mulder hears the elevator's ding, signalling it's return to the   
floor. Scully steps off empty handed, despite her claims of   
going to get coffee. He smiles to himself, knowing where she   
really has been. She's been keeping a watchful eye on the baby   
ever since they arrived at the hospital.  
  
"How's the baby?" he asks her.  
  
"How did you know I went to see her?"  
  
"No coffee," he says, pointing to her hands. "You said you were   
going to get some."  
  
"Oh yeah," she smiles, sitting down in the empty chair next to   
him. "The baby is fine. I managed to get her in a room in the   
peds ward. I had to do some fast talking, but I convinced the   
doctor it was for the best to keep her overnight for observation.   
At least now, she can be here with her mother until we track down   
any other family. Otherwise she would have been taken into   
protective services."  
  
"Well, finding out who she is won't be so difficult anymore. The   
cops found the mother's wallet at the scene. Her name is Serena   
Bradford, age 19. No information on the baby as of yet," he   
tells her.  
  
"Has her family been notified?"  
  
"She doesn't have any," Mulder frowns. "She's all alone. Just   
her and the baby."  
  
"Agent Mulder." Mulder looks up at the nurse standing just   
outside of Serena's room. "The patient has regained   
consciousness."  
  
"Thank you, Nurse," he says, standing up out of his chair. He   
waits for Scully to rise and follows her into the room, leading   
her gently with hand on her lower back.  
  
"Miss Bradford. My name is Dana Scully," she explains. "And   
this is my partner Fox Mulder. We're with the FBI."  
  
"Miss Bradford, can you tell us what happened?" Mulder asks,   
sitting down next to the young woman's bed. He looks into her   
hazel eyes and is shaken at the compassion he feels for her.  
  
"Samantha," she whispers. "Where's Samantha?"  
  
"What?" Mulder snaps before realizing how he sounds. Hearing his   
sister's name still throws him most of the time. But for some   
reason, this time seems different. There's just something about   
this girl and he can't quite figure out what it is.  
  
"Who's Samantha?" Scully asks, gently laying a hand on Mulder's   
shoulder to calm him. "Is she the baby that was with you?"  
  
Serena just nods.  
  
"She's my daughter," she whispers.  
  
"Your daughter is just fine," Mulder promises her. "But you   
aren't. You were beaten very badly tonight. Can you tell us the   
man who attacked you?"  
  
She nods again, this time allowing a few tears to fall.  
  
"His name is Carl Pierce. My fiance, Remy Cooper, hired him to   
kill me," she says.   
  
"You know this for a fact?" Mulder asks.  
  
"Yes. He told me so when we were in the apartment. That's why I   
started to run. I just picked up the baby and got out of there   
as quickly as I could," she says, more tears falling to her   
cheek. Mulder surprises them both by gently wiping them away.  
  
"Miss Bradford, do you know why your fiance hired Mr. Pierce to   
kill you?" Scully asks.  
  
"He wanted my money," she says with a sigh. "We first met a few   
years ago after my father died. I was just 16 at the time, but   
he left me his entire fortune - enough to last me for five   
lifetimes."  
  
"What about your mother or any other family?"  
  
"I never knew my mother. And my dad's only other family was a   
sister who died before I was born. I was all he had. He was all   
I had. We took care of each other. So after he died and they   
wanted to put me into foster care, I refused. His lawyers   
somehow found a way for me to become emancipated. I left home   
and hooked up with Remy. I was young, but not stupid. I made   
sure he didn't know about my money."  
  
"No one's saying you're stupid at all," Mulder sympathizes,   
grabbing onto her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Anyway, about a year later I got pregnant and told Remy we had   
to get married. He reluctantly agreed under the condition we   
move up here from Raleigh. He had a cousin up here, Carl, and   
those two hooked up. They started working on different . . .   
projects - not all of them entirely legal. I knew Carl was bad   
news and warned Remy to stay away from him, but he didn't listen   
to me. Eventually, I had to quit trying to look after him and   
focus on taking care of myself and the baby. After the baby was   
born, she was really sick. The hospital bills were high, more   
than Remy thought we could afford. That's when I told him I had   
a little saved and could handle things. But I still didn't let   
him know how much money I actually had. Unfortunately, Carl   
found out and told Remy what I was worth. After that, all he   
talked about was money. So much so that I realized he didn't   
really love me and threatened to leave him. That's when he sent   
Carl after me."  
  
"Unfortunately, this Carl person got away," Mulder says. "But   
with your statement, the police can start looking for him and   
your fiance."  
  
"His full name is Remington Cooper. Carl lives here in   
Arlington. Remy and I live in Tyson's Corner," she says with a   
yawn. "Oh, excuse me."  
  
"No problem. It's been a long day. We'll get out of your hair,   
Miss Bradford."  
  
"Please, call me Serena," she begs. "You two saved my life. And   
to top it all off, you've been nicer to me than anyone has been   
in a really long time."  
  
"Get some rest," Scully says with a smile, noting Mulder's   
reluctance to leave the girl's side. "Let's get out of here,   
Mulder."  
  
"Right," he says. "We'll see you tomorrow, Serena. Okay?"  
  
"That'll be nice," Serena nods, her eyes beginning to drift shut.   
Mulder follows Scully out into the hall.  
  
"What's up with you, Mulder?" she asks, watching him   
suspiciously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you think you were laying the protective big brother act   
on a little thick in there?" she asks.   
  
"I couldn't help it, Scully. She's so young and seems like she   
could use someone to look after her for awhile."  
  
"She's cute too," Scully adds.  
  
"Scully! It's not like that," he stutters, stopping and staring   
at her when she starts to laugh.  
  
"Relax. I don't see you as some perverted cradle robber only   
looking to take advantage of that girl," she giggles. "I realize   
you see her and think of your little sister. And I agree with   
you. We should do all we can until she gets back on her feet. I   
think it's incredibly sweet of you to think of her." She stands   
on her tip toes and presses a brief kiss to his lips.   
  
"Mmmm. I think you're incredibly sweet too," he says with a   
leer, loving that he can say stuff like that to her now. "Those   
lips of yours taste just like candy."  
  
"Mulder," she blushes and rolls her eyes at him. "Let's go. We   
can come back early in the morning. The doctors say she can   
probably go home tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. To your place, then," he tries her, but backs down   
when he gets 'the look' again. "Okay, okay. I give up tonight.   
I'll go to my place, you'll go to your place."  
  
She gives him a smile and shakes her head, turning around to walk   
down the hall. He follows, his own smile on his face. One of   
these days, Dana Scully, he thinks, one of these days he won't   
have to say good night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena holds her baby close to her chest as Mulder swings the   
door open for her. After being released from the hospital, she   
was surprised at the agents' offer to escort her home to make   
sure she stays safe. She appreciates the gesture more than she   
could ever tell them. She feels safe and secure for the first   
time since her dad died. There was just something about Agent   
Mulder. Something familiar and comforting.  
  
"Thank you, Fox," she says as he holds the door for her. "You   
guys make yourselves at home. I'm going to put Samantha down in   
her crib."  
  
They smile and take a seat on the sofa while she leaves the room.  
  
"So, *Fox*," Scully teases.  
  
"Don't start, Scully. While you were with the baby this morning,   
Serena started calling me that and I didn't correct her. I   
really do hate my name, but it's okay when some people call me by   
it. Like your mother. And Serena. You can too, if you want."  
  
"Thanks for the gesture, but that's okay. You're my Mulder. And   
that's what you're going to stay." She leans over and kisses   
him. Mulder pulls her closer and deepens the kiss, almost making   
her forget they were guests in someone else's home. They jump   
apart when they hear someone behind them clearing their throat.  
  
"Sorry," Mulder blushes.  
  
"No problem," Serena smiles, a wiggling Samantha matching it with   
a slobbery grin of her own. "But when I said to make yourselves   
at home, I didn't realize you two would start making out on my   
couch."   
  
"I thought you were putting her down," Mulder says, gesturing to   
the baby.  
  
"I was, but I missed her so much last night. I didn't want to   
let her out of my sight just yet." She gives the baby a little   
kiss on the cheek before continuing. "Anything could have   
happened to her. If you two hadn't rescued me . . . "  
  
"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Scully says. "We   
told you this morning that the police were able to pick up Carl   
late last night. Unfortunately it was too late for Remy. Carl   
had already killed him. The police caught him red handed."  
  
"I know I should feel sad that my baby's father is dead. And I   
am sorry. It's such a waste. They talk about black on black   
crime in the news. But this is worse. They were family. It's a   
shame, really. But I should have known the kinds of people both   
of them were and gotten away before it was too late. It almost   
was." She starts to cry, her small frame shaking from the force   
of her tears. The baby, seeing her mother so distraught, starts   
to cry as well. Mulder stands up to get her while Scully goes to   
comfort Serena. Within seconds, both have calmed down.  
  
"You're pretty good at that, Fox," Serena sniffs, wiping her face   
dry. "She must really like you. She doesn't usually go to   
strangers."  
  
The baby pokes around his face and he gives out a fake cry when   
she pulls at his nose, causing the baby to giggle.  
  
"I'm no stranger. I'm Uncle Fox, isn't that right Sami?" he asks   
the baby before realizing what he's doing and turns to Serena.   
"Is it okay that I call her that? It's what I used to call my   
little sister."  
  
"It's fine," Serena smiles. "You don't call your sister that   
anymore? She got too old for nicknames?"  
  
"No, she's gone," he says quietly, gently rocking the baby back   
and forth in her arms until her eyes start to drift shut. "She   
disappeared when we were kids. We never found her."  
  
"I'm sorry, Fox," Serena apologizes. "I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay. You couldn't have known." Both women watch Mulder   
disappear into the back room to lay down the now sleeping infant.  
  
"Is he really okay?" Serena whispers once he's out of sight.  
  
"You remind him a lot of her," Scully explains. "Your situation   
and all. But it's helped him to be able to help you, if that   
makes any sense."  
  
"Believe me, I'm grateful for the help. I don't want to sound   
too needy or clingy, but you guys are the best friends I've made   
in awhile. I really don't know what the future holds for me and   
Samantha, but I sincerely hope you and Fox stay a part of our   
lives, Dana."  
  
"That's sweet, Serena," Scully says, giving the young woman a   
hug. "We care about the two of you. But with Mulder, it's   
something else. There's just something about you he's connecting   
with."  
  
"Dana, he's hot and all, but not my type," Serena says quickly.   
"I'm not trying to . . ."  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying," Scully laughs. "Mulder and I   
have known each other for a long time. But it's only just   
recently we've even . . . kissed. I mean, *really* kissed.   
There was this one thing on New Years, but it was very friendly.   
Innocent."  
  
"You're kidding me. No wonder you two can barely keep you hands   
off of each other," Serena giggles.  
  
"Anyway, I'd normally be very insecure right about now. You're a   
very beautiful woman, Serena," Scully admits. "And Mulder has   
taken a keen interest in you. But I can see that it's all   
innocent. He feels if he can take care of you, it'll kind of   
make up for not being able to take care of his sister."  
  
"Well, you two have wasted enough time on me today. You need to   
go home and show your man a good time," Serena grins. Both women   
break out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Not laughing at me, I hope," Mulder says when he comes out the   
room.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Fox," Serena says, shooting Scully a   
knowing glance.  
  
"Yeah, Mulder. It's nothing. Just girl talk," Scully smiles.  
  
"Boy, I'm tired all of a sudden," Serena says, giving a fake yawn   
and  
exaggerated stretch. "I think I'm going to crash with Samantha.   
Why don't you two get out of here and go have some fun."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Scully readily agrees. Mulder   
looks at them both suspiciously before nodding and walking to the   
door. Scully and Serena follow him.  
  
"I know you two are up to something, but I'm going to let you   
keep your little secret for now." He leans down and kisses   
Serena on the forehead. "Take care of yourself, Kid."  
  
He grabs Scully's hand, still amazed that he can without risking   
her shooting him, and walks her down the hall. She's the most   
important thing to him and he's so grateful that he can finally   
show her all she means to him. He wonders what she and Serena   
were giggling about. A little nervous, in fact, about what she   
may have planned. But, if the wicked gleam in her eyes is any   
indication, he knows he'll have a good time finding out.  
  
"So, Scully. What were you two laughing about?" he asks once   
they reach the car.   
  
"Nothing bad, I promise," she says, smiling at his nosiness.   
"Serena realized that hanging around with her wasn't giving us   
much . . . quality time. She told me to - and I quote - go home   
and show my man a good time."  
  
"Ooh, am I 'your man', Scully?" he leers, wagging his eyebrows at   
her. "And are you going to show me a really, really good time?"  
  
"In your dreams, Mulder," she says, trying to suppress a shudder.   
The things that man's voice can do to her ought to be considered   
illegal.  
  
"Every night, Scully," he grins as he pulls the car out into   
traffic. They ride in a comfortable silence for awhile until a   
phone rings.  
  
"That's you," she says, pulling out her own phone and not seeing   
a number on the display. He pulls his out and answers it, saying   
a few short sentences to the caller on the other end before   
hanging it up.  
  
"That was Skinner. He has a case for us," he says, sounding   
somewhat disappointed. He was looking forward to that 'quality   
time' Scully hinted at. Maybe next time, he thinks to himself.   
He hears her own disappointed sigh and is strangely comforted.   
At least he's not alone in his frustration. He reaches across   
the console between them and grabs her hand, giving it a gentle   
squeeze, a silent promise of what's to come.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
They get back into town a week later after solving the case. A   
case, once again, of a teenager with an unhappy home life. The   
supposedly abducted girl was found in a car with her boyfriend on   
the way to Chicago. Mulder was disappointed that no aliens were   
involved, but happy nonetheless she was found safe.  
  
"I just don't understand it. I would never have run away from   
home. I loved my father too much," Serena says, pausing to take   
a sip of her iced tea. She had invited Mulder and Scully over   
for dinner as soon as they had gotten back into town. "Living on   
your own at that age is not all it's cracked up to be. I   
fortunately had plenty of resources to help me. But I've only   
just recently started feeling like I can truly handle being on my   
own. And that's only because of you two."  
  
"Well, luckily we found her," Scully says. "A lot of kids aren't   
that lucky."  
  
Right then, Samantha makes her presence known by letting out a   
loud cry, startling the adults.  
  
"Someone sounds wet and cranky," Serena cringes. "Excuse me   
please."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll get her," Mulder offers.  
  
"You sure?" At his nod, Serena tells him where to find the   
diapers and wipes and sends him on his way.  
  
"I don't mean to pry, but I just have to say this, Dana. Fox   
seems like he'd make a wonderful father. He's unbelievable with   
Samantha. You two ever thought about having kids? Or is it too   
soon in the relationship to be thinking about those kinds of   
things?"  
  
"I'd love children, Serena. They're just not in the cards,"   
Scully says sadly. "It's a long story, one that I promise I'll   
tell you later, but the short version is that I've been told that   
I'm barren."  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena apologizes. "Getting pregnant was the last   
thing I expected, or even wanted, but it happened so easily for   
me. But now that she's here, I couldn't imagine my life without   
my baby. And now I realized how much more blessed I am to have   
her."  
  
"You are blessed. And it makes me feel good to know that you   
appreciate the gift that she truly is. But it's nice being Aunt   
Dana as well. I can take her home, spoil her rotten, and bring   
her back to you to deal with," Scully laughs.  
  
"That is if you can get her from Fox. Those two seemed to be   
joined at the hip," Serena says, giggling along with her.  
  
"What is it with you two?" Mulder asks, a dry and happy Samantha   
perched in his arms. "I step out of the room for a second and   
come back to find you two laughing at me . . . again."  
  
"Just warning Dana that my daughter is about to steal you right   
from under her nose."  
  
"Hey now. My angel is no thief, are you, Sami? Even though she   
stole my heart, she's still my perfect, sweet little Sami," he   
says in an annoyingly high pitched baby voice that sends Samantha   
into a fit of giggles.  
  
"He never coos at me like that," Scully says dryly.  
  
"Oh, I love you too, Honey," Mulder says, winking at her. "But   
not like my Sami here." He blows kisses on the baby's belly and   
her laughter starts anew.   
  
The women roll their eyes and leave Mulder playing with the baby   
while they clear away the dinner dishes and make coffee. When   
they come back, the baby is laying on Mulder's chest, asleep,   
while he silently flips through the stations on TV.   
  
"Let me put her to bed," Serena says, gently lifting her tiny   
child. She takes the baby in the room and returns a few minutes   
later, silently shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Fox, that little girl seriously adores you," she says,   
stretching out on the sofa, letting Mulder and Scully have the   
love seat all to themselves. "Her father never spent much time   
with her, so I think she's loving this attention from you."  
  
"Well, I love giving it to her," Mulder blushes. "She's a great   
kid. And she has a great mother."  
  
"No, you and Dana are the great ones. I don't know what I did to   
deserve having the two of you in my life. And I really don't   
understand how it happened so quickly. I don't usually let   
people in. But it seems like the two of you were already there.   
From the moment we met."  
  
"We're glad to be here," Scully says with a smile. "I know it   
won't be easy for Samantha to grow up without a parent."  
  
"Like I said, Remy wasn't really around all that much. So not   
much will change now that he's gone. And I think it'll be   
different for her growing up without her father than it was for   
me growing up without my mother. She won't constantly wonder who   
he is or what he looks like or why he didn't want her. I thought   
those questions everyday. Every woman I passed on the street, I   
wondered if she was my mother. I wondered if I cried too much as   
a baby and made her leave me."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Mulder interrupts her. "When your mother   
left you, it was your loss. She won't ever get to see the   
wonderful and beautiful young woman you have become."  
  
"Maybe she will," Serena mumbles to herself, but Mulder and   
Scully hear anyway.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Serena?" Scully asks.   
  
"I mean, what if I can . . . find her?" she asks almost shyly.  
  
"Is that what you want? Because we can help you," Mulder tells   
her.  
  
"Really?" They both nod and she lets out a relieved sigh. "I   
know there was a reason she didn't want me. So I'm not going to   
get my hopes up about some fantasy reunion between us. But I   
think I have the right to look her in the eyes and ask her why."  
  
"If you tell us what you know about her, then we can run some   
stuff tomorrow when we get to work," Scully suggests.  
  
"I don't know much about her," Serena admits. "I don't know her   
name or where she lives or anything. All I know is that she was   
my aunt's best friend growing up. My father didn't talk about   
her too much."  
  
"That's not much to go on," Mulder says, trying not to disappoint   
her too much. "Is her name on your birth certificate? Or maybe   
we can check the hospital where you were born."  
  
"Some children have unknown father listed on their birth   
certificate. Mine says unknown mother," Serena says with a   
little mirthless chuckle. "And I wasn't born in a hospital.   
Like I said, my father had money. They arranged for a midwife to   
deliver me at our estate. Then my father's private physician   
handled filling out my birth certificate. My mother's name isn't   
on it."  
  
"How about your aunt? Maybe we can see if any of her other   
friends are still alive and might know your birth mother," Scully   
says.  
  
"It's worth a try," Serena shrugs. "My aunt's name was Clara   
Westin. She was my dad's half sister, they shared the same   
mother. Aunt Clara was born in Connecticut where her mother   
worked for a white man, who fathered Clara. She was a very   
beautiful baby with fair skin and straight hair. Her father   
wanted to keep her, and since his wife couldn't have children,   
she agreed to raise Clara. But she ordered her husband to send   
away Clara's mother. So my grandmother left, took my father and   
settled in Raleigh. They lived there for about ten years and   
when my father was about 13 years old, my grandmother died.   
Clara's father felt guilty and took my father in as kind of a   
ward, so Clara and my father were able to grow up together after   
all."  
  
"Did your aunt ever marry, or is Westin the name we should look   
under?" Mulder asks.  
  
"She married several times," Serena says, rolling her eyes. "She   
ended up living in Martha's Vineyard with her last husband,   
George Roland. They both died in a house fire there."  
  
"You're kidding? I remember when that happened," Mulder says.   
"I had just graduated high school and was spending a month with   
my father before going over to England to start the summer   
session at Oxford. I remember because my mom came for the   
funeral. She knew them. Actually, everyone knew them. The were   
a very visible couple."  
  
"So it's possible your mom can help?" Serena asks hopefully.  
  
"Maybe," Mulder is hesitant. "She's not entirely . . . reliable.   
Not her memory, anyway. She had a stroke a few years back and   
doesn't remember stuff clearly anymore."  
  
"Is there anything else you can give us?" Scully asks. "Do you   
think your dad had a picture hidden away? Have you ever seen   
her? Do you have any idea what she looks like?"  
  
"I went through all of my dad's stuff after he died. I didn't   
find any pictures of anyone I didn't know. And as far as I know,   
I've never seen her. I think she's a white woman, though. I . .   
. " she pauses and starts to pull at her bottom lip, just like   
Scully's seen Mulder do on many occasions when he's trying to   
figure something out, so she assumes the girl may be remembering   
something.  
  
"What is it, Serena?" she asks, trying to gently coax her memory.  
  
"Just a dream I've had all my life. A dream where I've met my   
mother. In my dream, I see a white woman with dark hair, but I   
can't distinguish any of her features. My dad is also there. I   
can see him clearly. And there was another man there, but I   
could never see his face - until recently. In my dream, this man   
sort of rescues me from something. I was crying and he took me   
and calmed me down."  
  
"You said you could never see him clearly until recently. What's   
changed?"  
  
"This past week when I've had the dream, I could see him. He's   
you, Fox. I guess I picture you as my savior and have imported   
you into my dreams. Other than that aspect of it, the dream   
seems almost real at times."  
  
"Maybe it's not a dream. Maybe it is real," Mulder says. "Do   
you remember anything else about this woman? About this dream?"  
  
"Not much," she says, shaking her head.  
  
"Alright, do something for me." His voice changes to a soothing   
tone and Scully recognizes his 'psychologist' mode. "Take my   
hand and relax. Take deep breaths and try to put yourself into   
the dream."  
  
"Are you trying to hypnotize me, Fox. Because I'm not . . ."  
  
"Just relax," he says again. "Open your mind a little more to   
the memory. Tell me what you see."  
  
She closes her eyes and he can feel the tension drain from her   
body. She takes a few deep breaths and finally starts to talk.   
  
"I'm young," she starts. "Probably 4 or 5 years old. My dad and   
I drive up to this house. I'm wearing my best church dress and   
the black shoes that pinch my toes, but I don't complain because   
I know that I'm dressed up to meet my mom. We walk to the house   
and knock on the door. When she opens the door, she seems   
surprised, but recovers and asks my dad what do we want. I don't   
remember what he says, but she ends up letting us in, a bit   
reluctantly it seems."  
  
"Can you see what she looks like, Serena?" Mulder asks her. She   
pauses and starts pulling at her lip again, trying to picture it   
in her head, but ends up shaking her head no. "Okay, so what   
happened once you were in the house?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I wasn't really listening. I looked around a lot   
and my eyes caught on a doll sitting on the shelf. I wanted to   
play with her, so I went over there and tried to get it. The   
woman got very angry. Said it belonged to her daughter and she   
took it from me. I started to cry and she started to yell at my   
father. Asking him why he brought me here and saying that we   
should leave. Just then, someone else walked into the house.   
That other man I remember seeing. He looked at the woman and   
then he looked at my father, but didn't say anything. He just   
picked me up and took me outside. He held me until I stopped   
crying and then gave me something out of his pocket. It wasn't   
gum or candy or anything sweet. It was salty, like a nut or   
something I think. He made funny faces at me and made me laugh   
while my dad and that lady were in the house yelling at each   
other. Finally, my dad came out. We got in the car and left.   
And that's when I wake up."  
  
"That's a pretty vivid, dream," Scully comments. "Do you think   
it could be a memory, Mulder? Mulder? Mulder?" She touches his   
arms to get his attention, seeing that he's completely zoned out.  
  
"What?" he says finally when he notices her hand on his arm.  
  
"I was asking if you think the dream could be a memory," she   
says, staring curiously at the strange look on his face. It's   
definitely the panic face, yet she can't think of a reason for   
him to be making it. "Are you okay? You look a bit . . . off."  
  
"I'm fine," he snaps, shaking Scully's hand from his arm and   
standing up. "We should go, Scully. We got an early day ahead   
of us tomorrow. We should take Serena's advice and make a trip   
up to see my mom in the morning. The more I think about it, the   
more I think she'll be able to help us. Serena, we'll pick up   
you and Samantha at seven. Do you think you'll be ready?"  
  
"Sure," she says, kind of confused at his sudden attitude change.   
"What is this about Fox?"  
  
"Just seeing if we can find out what happened all those years   
ago. Trying to see why a mother would give up her child." He   
reaches out and pulls Serena into his arms, giving her a long   
hug. "We'll see you in the morning."  
  
Scully looks at her and shrugs her shoulders, not able to explain   
Mulder's strange behavior either. She gives the woman a quick   
hug before leaving with Mulder. Something definitely happened in   
there. Something that affected him deeply.   
  
"Mulder," she says quietly once they reach the car. "What was   
that all about? What happened back there?"  
  
"Everything, Scully," he sighs. "I don't know how to explain it,   
really."  
  
"You felt something, didn't you?" she guesses. "Ever since last   
week, I've noticed a weird connection between you and Serena.   
But tonight, somehow you actually felt what she was feeling.   
Like you had become her or something."  
  
"Not exactly," he says with a small grin. "Although, the fact   
that you'd jump to such an extreme possibility is turning me on   
more than a little right now, Scully."   
  
His little quip makes her laugh.  
  
"And as much as I'd like to think that I've converted you, that's   
not what happened. There's a far simpler explanation," he says.   
"It was more than me *feeling* what she was feeling. I *knew*   
what she was feeling. And the reason I knew what she was feeling   
is because . . . well, because I was there, Scully. I was the   
other man in the dream. It was my mother her father was arguing   
with. I was the one who took the little girl outside and took   
care of her until she stopped crying. It was a sunflower seed I   
gave her. I guess I was in the habit of carrying them around in   
my pockets, even back then."  
  
"Mulder, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm not sure, exactly," he sighs. "All I know is that for some   
reason, Serena and her dad were at that house that day with my   
mom. That part is true. It's not just some dream Serena keeps   
having. It's a genuine memory. And the only reason I can think   
of why they'd be there is because . . ."  
  
"Because what, Mulder?"  
  
"I don't know how this is even possible, Scully. I don't even   
know why I'm even thinking it. But I think they were there to   
see my mom . . . because she's Serena's mom too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena sits in the back next to where Samantha is strapped into   
her car seat. She stares at the back of Mulder and Scully's   
heads for awhile, wondering how to approach them with what's on   
her mind. There's been a tense silence hanging in the car since   
they picked her up earlier that morning. She didn't really   
notice before since she was pretty worried about what information   
they might or might not find out from Mulder's mother. But now   
the tension is palpable. Mulder's knuckles are white from   
gripping the steering wheel so hard. There's definitely   
something bothering him, Serena concludes. She decides the best   
approach to find out what that something is is to be direct.  
  
"There's something going on that you guys haven't told me," she   
says, watching them both carefully for any reaction they may   
make. She notices them both tense even more, impossible as it   
may seem. "What's going on?"  
  
"My mother and I have never had the best of relationships,"   
Mulder explains to her. "I'm always a little tense when I have   
to see her."  
  
She watches the glances between the two of them and can   
practically see the silent conversation flowing back and forth.   
She knows Mulder enough to know that he's telling the truth about   
his relationship with his mother. But she also knows that's not   
the true reason behind his stress. She decides to let it go for   
now. She has her own worries to deal with. Any minute now,   
she's going to meet a woman who may very well be able to tell her   
about her mother.  
  
The car slows as it reaches the residential area of the small   
town. After a few turns, Mulder pulls into the driveway of a   
house that seems vaguely familiar to Serena. But as she looks   
around, she notices that a lot of the houses are similar. That's   
probably why she feels as if she's seen the house before.   
Because she has. Two blocks up and across the street, but in a   
sage color.  
  
"Here we are," Mulder says, letting out a deep breath. He tugs   
on his bottom lip for a few moments before turning around to face   
Serena. "Why don't you let Scully stay in the car and watch   
Samantha while we go in. I told you that my mom's mind isn't as   
sharp as it used to be. I think the baby might be a distraction   
we don't need."  
  
"Okay," Serena nods, suddenly feeling the same nervousness   
plaguing Mulder at the moment. She watches him get out the car   
and approach her side and realizes that there's no turning back.  
  
"Hey. Are you okay with this?" Mulder asks her, noticing her   
reticence.  
  
"I need to do this, Fox," she barely whispers. She takes a deep   
breath and steps out of the car, taking his waiting hand. He   
gives it a gentle squeeze, but he doesn't let it go. It's very   
comforting and she smiles inwardly at how well he seems to know   
exactly what she needs.  
  
They walk up the steps to the house and Serena waits on the porch   
as Mulder opens the door.  
  
"Mom," she hears him call. "It's Fox. Are you home?"  
  
Mulder turns around and sees Serena still on the porch and pulls   
her inside. Just then, his mother comes down the stairs, pausing   
at the bottom when she sees Mulder and his guest.  
  
"Fox. What a surprise," she says, moving in tentatively for an   
awkward hug with her son. "What are you doing here? And who's   
your friend?"  
  
"She's actually the reason why I'm here, Mom," he says. "I want   
to introduce you to someone. This is Serena Bradford."  
  
The look on Teena Mulder's face says it all. To say she's   
shocked would be an understatement. Mulder has to grab onto the   
woman and lead her to the sofa as her legs give out from under   
her.  
  
"Oh, my goodness. Fox, is your mom okay?" Serena asks with some   
concern. "Should I go out and get Dana to check on her?"  
  
"I'm find, Child," Mrs. Mulder rasps as she looks accusingly at   
her son. "Why did you bring her here, Fox?"  
  
"We needed answers," he says through a tear clogged throat. "And   
seeing your reaction, I think we have the answer to the biggest   
question we came here to ask."  
  
"What are you talking about, Fox?" Serena asks. "You think your   
mom can tell my about my . . . "  
  
"I'm almost certain she can, Serena," he says, interrupting her.   
"I'm pretty sure my mom can tell you all about your mom. Because   
I'm pretty sure they're one in the same."  
  
"What?" Serena gasps, not believing what she's hearing. She   
finds herself staring incredulously at the older woman on the   
sofa. "How can this be? Fox how can I be your sister and you   
not even know . . . but you *did* know, didn't you?" she   
realizes. "That's why you got all weird on me last night. And   
why you were so quiet on the trip up here."  
  
"I sort of guessed it," he nods. "But I still needed my mother   
to confirm it. So how about it, Mom? How about you tell me the   
truth about something for once in my life. I think you owe it to   
both of us."  
  
"Fox, this young woman is not my daughter," Mrs. Mulder says, not   
looking either of them in the eye. "She can't be. Just look at   
her. She looks nothing like us. She's . . ."  
  
"Black," Serena finishes for her. "As a matter of fact, I am.   
Is that why you didn't want me? Why you gave me away? Because I   
wouldn't be able to blend in? Because I'd stick out like a sore   
thumb!" she screams.  
  
"You were so pale when you were born. And you had the brightest   
blue eyes and a headful of curly hair," Mrs. Mulder starts. "I   
thought that maybe you'd stay that way. And I'd be able to take   
you home with me. But after a few weeks, you started to get   
darker. Your eyes changed to the hazel they are now. And I knew   
there would be no way you could pass for my child."  
  
"But I was your child," Serena yells, bursting into tears. "I am   
your child."  
  
"Shh," Mulder says, holding the sobbing girl in his arms. Right   
now he feels nothing but disgust for his mother, but knows he   
cannot allow his anger to be unleashed just yet. There were   
still questions that needed answers.  
  
"Mom, why don't you start from the beginning. Tell us how this   
all happened." He takes Serena over to another couch and sits   
with her, keeping an arm around her for support.  
  
"Start with how you knew my father, James Bradford," Serena   
sniffs.  
  
"My best friend growing up was a girl named Clara Westin," Mrs.   
Mulder starts, realizing she didn't have much other choice than   
to tell them her story.  
  
"My aunt," Serena interjects.  
  
"That's right," Mrs. Mulder nods. "Your father's sister. He   
came to live with Clara's family when Clara and I were young,   
maybe 9 or 10 years old. He was just barely a teenager himself."  
  
"That was after my grandmother died."   
  
Teena Mulder just nods before continuing with her story.  
  
"His mother's death affected him deeply. Jimmy was a very quiet   
and shy boy, but very sweet, considerate and well mannered. I   
found myself . . . smitten with him, for lack of a better word.   
I remembered telling my mother stories about what it would be   
like to marry him when I grew up. But she told me that I would   
never be able to marry a boy like him. That's just not how the   
world worked. She said that people like him were our cooks and   
servants, but that we couldn't be friends with them or marry   
them. I didn't really understand her since Clara was his sister,   
yet she was my best friend. My mother said that Clara was   
acceptable since she looked like us. Anyway, years passed and   
Clara and I ended up being sent away to the same boarding school.   
By the time we got back, Jimmy had already left for college. I   
never saw him again until Clara's funeral."   
  
"That was the year I graduated high school and left for England,"   
Mulder adds.  
  
"We were both so distraught over Clara's death and with you being   
gone, Fox, I was lonely. Jimmy and I sought comfort from each   
other," she admits. "I didn't realize I was pregnant for a few   
months. It was almost Thanksgiving by this time. Three weeks   
later, Fox had come home for Christmas break. I was starting to   
show a little, but nothing a big sweater couldn't hide. But I   
knew that I wouldn't be able to hide the rest of my pregnancy.   
So when Fox boarded his plane to return to England, I boarded a   
plane for Raleigh and spent the rest of my pregnancy with your   
father, Serena."  
  
"You told me the New England winters had become too harsh for you   
to deal with, Mom. You said that's why you were going south. I   
always wondered why it was the only winter you left," Mulder   
says, shaking his head at yet another lie his mother told him.  
  
"How long were you in Raleigh?" Serena asks.  
  
"I stayed about 6 weeks after you were born. By then, you were   
getting your . . . color, and I knew I couldn't take you back   
with me. I left you there with your father, knowing he'd be able   
to take very good care of you. He had made his fortune by then,   
so I knew you'd have the best life possible with anything you   
could ever ask for."  
  
"Except for a mother," Serena whispers.  
  
Mrs. Mulder ignores that comment and continues.  
  
"Everything was fine for awhile. I managed to push away the pain   
of losing two daughters and moved on with my life. Fox had   
graduated college by then and was back in the states to start   
with the FBI. He was visiting me that day."  
  
"The day my father brought me to see you," Serena says.  
  
"Yes. I never expected that. I never expected to see you again.   
I don't know why Jimmy brought you. He shouldn't have done   
that," Mrs. Mulder sighs.  
  
"That visit has haunted me my whole life," Serena says. "I   
thought it was just a dream."  
  
"You were barely five. How could you remember?"  
  
"I don't know," Serena shrugs. "But I do. I remember it as   
being the day my mother rejected me. And everyday after that, I   
had to wonder why she didn't want me. Why she'd just throw me   
away. Why I wasn't worthy enough for her love. But I realize I   
was mistaken. I'm not the unworthy one. You are. If you can't   
see past color and love no matter what, then that's your loss.   
You lost out on loving my dad for that reason and now you've lost   
out on loving me."  
  
She finishes her tirade and runs out the house. Mulder stands   
and starts to go after her, but turns to his mother with eyes   
full of anger.  
  
"I don't understand you, Mom," he says with his quiet ire   
simmering beneath the surface. "After Samantha . . . we were all   
so lost. Serena could never replace her, but she could have   
helped heal us if you let her. She could have been our second   
chance at love. But you gave her away, just like you let Dad   
give Samantha away."  
  
"Fox, I was 40 years old and divorced. People would have talked.   
Not only about me being pregnant and unmarried, but also about .   
. . her."  
  
"That 'her' has a name. She is your daughter, Serena. My   
sister," Mulder yells. "And I won't be ashamed of her. I am,   
however, ashamed of you."  
  
With that, he turns and leaves the house, letting the door slam   
behind them. Scully and Serena are standing outside the car and   
jump when the noise he makes startles them.  
  
"I'm sorry about all that," he apologizes to Serena, pulling her   
into his arms. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know," she nods. "It's going to be okay. You know I wasn't   
expecting much from her. I'm still hurt and angry and   
disappointed, but I do have something to thank her for."  
  
"What?" he asks curiously.  
  
"For you," Serena smiles. "She gave me you. I have a brother to   
love me and look out for me. Even if she doesn't care, I think   
you do."  
  
"I do care, Serena," he swears. "From the moment I saw you, I   
knew you'd be a part of my life forever, even though I didn't   
understand what I was feeling. But now I understand that I felt   
what I did for you because we're bonded. You're my sister and   
I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I hope you can accept me as   
your brother. I won't let my mother's warped way of thinking   
influence me the way her mother's did. That cycle stops here. I   
refuse to allow mistakes from the past make me miss out on my   
chance to love you like I should have been able to do all my   
life."  
  
They hug again, squeezing each other tightly as if trying to make   
up for all the hugs they've missed in the past. They don't worry   
about where they are or how long they stand there. They just   
enjoy the sensation of holding and being held by a loved one.   
After a few silent moments, the baby lets out a screech, as if   
she's protesting the lack of attention towards her. All the   
adults laugh at her impatience.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I think Sami is ready to get   
out of here," Scully says, still laughing.  
  
"She's right," Serena says. "Let's go. I got my answers.   
There's nothing left for me here." She reaches her arms out and   
takes Samantha from Scully and steps into the car.   
  
"You okay, Mulder?" Scully asks him, wrapping her arms around his   
waist.  
  
"I'm good now," he smiles, bending down to press a kiss to her   
lips. "I have you. I have a sister and a niece. What more   
could I ask for?"  
  
"How about some of that 'quality time' I've been promising you,"   
she says seductively, her voice dropping to a deep alto that   
makes his toes curl.  
  
"Ooh, G-woman, you know me so well," he chuckles. He captures   
her lips in another kiss, taking time to throughly massage each   
crevice of her mouth. Soft whimpers escape her throat and he   
pushes her away while he's still able to.  
  
"These kisses are going to be the death of me, yet," she gasps, a   
dreamy grin crossing her face. "This mouth of yours should be   
considered a lethal weapon."  
  
"Don't die on me now," he grins, unable to resist stealing   
another kiss. "Not before we get to the real fun."  
  
"Then let's get out of here," she says breathlessly, pulling   
herself from his embrace and getting into the car.  
  
He laughs out loud at her order. Didn't the woman know he'd   
follow her anywhere? He loves her. And has loved her for a long   
time. One of these days he'll get around to telling her. But   
for right now, he's just grateful that he's able to love again.   
Samantha's disappearance left his heart a wreck. But thanks to   
Scully and his newfound sister, the pieces were being   
reconstructed to a whole bigger and better than before. Not   
everyone gets a second chance at love. Mulder's one of the lucky   
ones who did. And he doesn't intend on wasting it.  
  
The End.  
  
Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought:   
NickyM96@yahoo.com. This might be an interesting universe to   
return to in the future if I get the chance or enough interested   
readers to do so :-) (hint hint) 


End file.
